Today Tomorrow Sometime Never
by The MadHatter Beliel
Summary: An A/U Tenchi/Ayeka Ficcy. A young Ayeka escapes to earth.
1. Small Plans

Hello! I'm a fan of Tenchi and Ayeka so if you don't like this pairing then go away and don't waste your time flaming, it's pointless and won't make me change my mind. So HAH! Anyway this is an A/U fic. I hope you guys like it.  
  
  
Today Tomorrow Sometime Never:  
Small Plans  
  
By The MadHatter Beliel  
  
  
  
  
The feel of the cool breeze against made her sigh and smile in content. Today was a   
good day. She was finally free of it all. Free of the torment her status had given her. Though they would be looking for her they would not dare to look for her in a place such as earth. A small planet inhabited by a not so intelligible life forms. But yes, they would be looking for the First Crowned Princess of Juri but in the meantime she could enjoy herself.   
  
It was a week prior to her arrival on earth that everything happened. It was on that day that was the anniversary of her birth that would begin the events that led her to earth. Ayeka was turning a very mature 7 years and all people in the palace were too busy preparing for the festivities to notice the little princess. She had overheard a conversation between her parents:  
  
"What are we going to do?" It was her mother's voice. Ayeka frowned a bit and leaned closer to the door she had been using to eavesdrop.   
  
"I don't know. You know that she will soon be of age and soon she will have to marry the boy." The young princess gasped. Then leaned in closer for more information.   
  
"Yes, maybe after meeting him today she will grow fond of him and accept that fact."  
  
The young princess then tore herself away from the door. How could her parents have someone already for her marry. She was only SEVEN.   
  
"I will not allow for them to control my life, they have always controlled it," She said to herself. "First I wanted to fight just like my brother Yosho, but then they refused to let me. And why did they!?" Ayeka stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut. "Because they said it was unbecoming of a lady!!!"   
  
Although she was forbidden to use any of her powers she continuously disobeyed and secretly taught herself a few things. It surprised her to find how much power she could produce and how much she could control it. She prided herself in it and hoped that one day she could be as strong as her older brother. She had seen him in action and was always in awe of his power. But, when he disappeared after the incident with a space pirate she could no longer hope to one day train with him.  
  
The young princess climbed onto her enormous bed and huffed. "I'll show them! I'll leave. Just like my older brother! Then they can never find me and tell me what to do! I'll do it!" With that she jumped off her bed and plotted her escape.  
  
It was a simple plan really. She would sneak off to her Ryu-oh and leave. Everyone would be busy with the party that they would not notice with the ships that would come in and out of their atmosphere. After all, Ryu-oh was a small ship, just like it's possessor. A royal Jurian ship grew with it's owner and Ryu-oh was no exception.  
  
Thus, her escape was simple. It would only be a matter of time before the princess was discovered missing but by then it would be too late. And so began Ayeka's trek to earth.   
  
  
Tenchi laid sprawled on the grass, breathing in the sweet smell of spring. It was finally spring, he thought excitedly. It was Tenchi's favorite time of the year the cold was gone and the warmth was embraced. His small hands found their way to the grass and felt its texture.   
  
"I wish I had someone to be with me," he said sadly. It had been months since his grandmother had died and he felt extremely lonely without her. Although, he did have his father and grandfather it just wasn't the same.   
  
He inhaled deeply and sat up. "I better get to the shrine or else," he smiled as he thought of what punishment his grandfather had in store for him.  
  
The small princess grinned as she shot through space in her Ryu-oh. "They must have discovered that I'm gone! I'm free!!" Ayeka smiled brightly and twirled around.   
  
"Princess Ayeka," a voice called.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
It was Ryu-oh's main computer that was speaking. "We have arrived."  
  
The girl went wide-eyed. "Arrived?" She asked. "Where have we arrived?"  
  
The ship's main window appeared before the princess. She gasped as she saw a planet so much like her own before her. It was blue and green with wisps of white here and there.  
  
"Earth," came the answer.   
  
Ayeka smiled. "Earth!? I've heard rumors about this planet." Her eyes grew wide in understanding. "Could my brother, Yosho be there!?"  
  
The ship's main window flickered causing alien symbols to appear. "Information not available at this time."   
  
The princess sighed.   
  
The screen flickered once again as a circular graph and what were foreign numbers to appear. "There are traces of Jurian power detected."  
  
"Jurain power?!" Ayeka's face formed a bright smile as her eyes lit up in realization. "Then he could be here!!" She squealed as her feet patted around the ship in anticipation of meeting her brother once again.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
Let me know about what you think. I make stuff up about the orgins of Jurai's power and what not so don't get angry at me if I get something completely wrong, let me know though!   
  
I'll get started on the next part now.. =)  
  
~The MadHatter Beliel~  
  



	2. Small Wonderment

hhhmmm.. no reviews? =( oh well here's the next part. I hope at least SOMEONE is reading.. =)  
  
  
  
Today Tomorrow Sometime Never:  
Small Wonderment  
  
By The MadHatter Beliel  
  
  
  
Her eyes gazed upon a world unknown to her. Her ship landed in an abundant forest to hide it from prying eyes.   
  
The small princess turned towards the ship and spoke, "Ryu-oh, please, hide your true form." With her verbal command she bowed her head, her tiara glowing an intense bright green light. The same light formed around her ship causing it to grow small and change shape.  
  
As the princess lifted her head to see what had become of her ship she saw a small tree emitting the same bright green light her tiara had. "Arigato, Ryu-oh," Ayeka said as bowed. "Now, I'll be back for you, I'm going to explore this world!" She smiled and ran off waving to her beloved ship.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know where she is!?" A voice screamed.   
  
The guard backed away in fear of the queen. Misaki was capable of murdering in cold blood for her little girl's sake.   
  
"Now, now Misaki," Funaho's voice came as she patted her sister's shoulder. "Don't torment the poor man, it isn't his fault."  
  
Misaki sighed. "Yes, I know. But, what if something happens to my poor baby!!"  
  
Funaho's eyes grew hard as she turned to the guard. "I presume you do not know where the princess is?" The guard nodded. "All right, send out orders to have everyone search for her. Now!" She commanded.  
  
Misaki sobbed. "Where can she be?!"  
  
Funaho kneeled beside her sister. "It's all right, Ayeka is a brave and smart girl, she can take care of herself. We'll find her."  
  
"Find who?" Came a male voice.  
  
"Husband!" Funaho and Misaki yelled in unison. Both were nervous and clueless as what to tell the king of their daughter.  
  
And so said out bluntly. "Ayeka is missing."  
  
Tenchi walked towards a small forest that lay near his grandfather's shrine. "Stupid training..." He grumbled. His grandfather had ordered him to go out into the forest and practice with his bokken.   
  
"I don't know why I have to do this," he sighed. He came up to the entrance of the woods and huffed. "Here we go..." A young Tenchi said nervously as he entered.   
  
He was always a bit afraid of the forest, always in fear of what could jump out and kill him. In school he had been told about a giant monster that lived there but had been yelled at by his grandfather when he had told him. He said," there are no such things as monsters! If you want to grow stronger then you must learn to conquer you fears!"  
  
Ayeka walked through the forest in awe of the beautiful trees. "Just like the ones on Juri!" She giggled. "Wow..." she whispered as she ran up to a tree and placed a small hand on it.   
  
The enormous trees had blocked out the bright sun causing the forest seemed dark. Tenchi held onto his bokken for dear life as he peered around the forest for any potential threats.   
  
"Tenchi, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you," he said to himself. He continued to walk deeper into the woods.  
  
Ayeka bowed her head against the tree. Like before her tiara emitted a green light. "You are just like my brother's Funaho," she whispered.   
  
The young boy looked around nervously. His eyes grew wide and grip tightened on his bokken when he saw at the sight before him.   
  
A bright green light was shinning out of nowhere. He could not make out a form but on a light.   
  
"A..a... a ghost!?" he stuttered. He cautiously walked towards it.   
  
Ayeka gasped as she heard footsteps come towards her. "Someone's here," she whispered. Her eyes grew hard and she readied herself for anything that would threaten her life.  
  
"Who-who are you!?" A voice cam from behind her.   
  
Tenchi readied himself in fighting stance as he gripped his bokken tightly in front of him. "Who are you!?" He asked again. Whatever it was it had yet to turn to face him.  
  
The light she had been emitting slowly dimmed into nothing. She slowly turned to who had been addressing her.  
  
He gasped as he saw a young girl, no older than himself, look at him with her burgundy colored eyes.   
  
Ayeka smiled at the sight before her. A boy in what appeared to be in a fighting stance ready to pounce on her if she made any movements. She giggled at the sight.  
  
Tenchi's shock was replaced by annoyance by the sound of the girl's laughter. "What are you laughing at?!" He demanded as he stomped up to her.  
  
Ayeka smiled sweetly at him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Nothing really, I just thought it was funny that you thought you could take me on."  
  
Tenchi fumed. "Who are you?!"  
  
Ayeka frowned. "You shouldn't shout at me like that," she warned. She smiled once again and bowed. "My name Ayeka, " she said not daring to speak her title of princess.   
  
The boy before smiled back. "I'm sorry, it's just that you startled me. I saw some kind of light so I thought you were a monster. My name's Tenchi, by the way," he said putting out his hand.  
  
Ayeka looked at his hand curiously, not knowing what to do. She gazed back at him and saw his confused look. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You don't shake hands?" He asked.  
  
Ayeka shook her head at his response.   
  
"Oh well, then, this is how you do it," he said as he took her hand and shook it.   
  
The princess smiled at him and at the thought of making a new friend. She would need one if they ever found her.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
drop me a line.. pleeeeaaassee? =D  
  
~The MadHatter Beliel~  



	3. Small Friendship

HellO Hello! Thank you muchly to those who reveiwed. Means so much! =D Encourges too! So here's the next part. I'm anxious to get going with this. This part of the series.. I want so badly to write about them when they're older. Oh, did I mention that I don't write very well? My first love is art, which I have done a lil fanart for this part of the story but most of it is for later parts. I'll post some sample with the next chapter which I hope to get out tomorrow or maybe monday.. =) We'll see, soon though. But here's what I've done so far.. =) It almost like a foreshadowing... It's not my best tho... =(  
  
http://members.aol.com/aspaceoddity/images/todayandtomorrow.jpg  
  
Well ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Today Tomorrow Sometime Never:  
Small Friendship   
  
By The MadHatter Beliel  
  
  
They had been walking through the forest for what seemed like hours.   
  
Tenchi eyed her suspiciously. She had asked him questions about himself and where he lived but each time he would ask her something about herself she would get quiet and change the subject.  
  
He liked her. She was nice and friendly and had an air of confidence and superiority around her but something was wrong. She seemed out of place. Her clothes were something he had never seen before and the ornament on her head was completely foreign to him.  
  
Tenchi shrugged it off and smiled at her.  
  
The small princess continued to look around her surroundings in awe. She loved the trees on earth, they reminded her so much of home. 'I wonder if Yosho is actually here. . .' She thought.  
  
"So, Ayeka," Tenchi said bringing Ayeka back from her thoughts. "How come you haven't told me where you're from and how you got here?" He stopped walking at turned to face her.   
  
Ayeka smiled nervously. "Errr... I can't tell you," she said quietly.  
  
The young boy stared at the girl before him. "Why not?"  
  
Ayeka smiled sweetly then continued forward. "It's a secret," she said.   
  
Tenchi frowned, something was wrong with this strange girl. He looked up and saw that it was getting dark. "Wow, we've been here for hours!" He laughed. "We better get going. So, where do you live? I'll walk you home."  
  
Ayeka tuned to the boy. "Mmm..." she thought for a moment. "I... I.. don't have one..." she whispered.  
  
Tenchi starred wide-eyed at the girl. "You don't have a home?"  
  
Ayeka nodded. She felt guilty for not telling him the truth, but she had to conceal her identity for fear of being in danger. She then thought for a moment, 'I have no reason to not trust him. Maybe I'll tell him... later... maybe.."  
  
Tenchi walked up to her. "Then you can come home with me, I don't think dad and grandfather would mind." He smiled at her then took her arm. "Follow me," he said as he guided her to a dirt path that led to his home.  
  
  
  
  
The king of Jurai growled as he sat on his throne, his two wives beside him. "She has been missing for two days!? Have you checked the gardens? The servants' quarters?!" He shouted.  
  
The two guards before him bowed their head in shame and fear of the intimidating king. "Your Majesty, we have found that.. *gulp*" The guard shivered. "The princess' ship is missing as well..."  
  
"WHAT!?" He screamed as he stood from his chair. "Two days..." He said, dangerously calm. "Two days... She has been missing and you now find that RYU-OH IS MISSING?!"  
  
The guards shrunk even more sure that their death was soon to come.   
  
The king then sat back down in pensive thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Send out search parties to retrieve my daughter." He then opened his eyes and stood up again. "I want her found! NOW GO!"  
  
Funaho and Misaki shuddered at the sound of their husband's harsh commands. They just hoped that their daughter was safe.  
  
  
  
"So, what is with that thing on you head?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ayeka looked up at him then reached to touch her tiara. "It's a family heirloom," she answered then smiled at him. 'Well, it's not really lying,' she thought.  
  
Tenchi arched an eyebrow. "Weird thing," he said smiling causing the princess to giggle.  
  
They continued on their way to Tenchi's house just as the sun was setting.  
  
"I'm home!" A boy's voice shouted as the sound of a door slamming followed.  
  
Nubuyuki turned towards his son. "Hey there Tenchi! Where have you been? Your grandfather and I have been worried." He got up from his seat blocking Tenchi's view to the living room.   
  
"Hey dad!"  
  
His father blinked in confusion. "Who's this?" He asked looking at the girl next to him.   
  
Tenchi smiled and brought Ayeka forward. "This is Ayeka, I met her when grandfather sent me into the forest to practice."  
  
Ayeka stepped forward and bowed. Her burgundy eyes focused on the older man and smiled. "It is very nice to meet you, Sir."   
  
Nubyuki smiled and bowed. "Likewise!" He laughed. "Well, I guess our young Tenchi is becoming quite a ladies' man!"  
  
Ayeka stared back in confusion.  
  
"DAD!" Tenchi yelled causing his father to laugh even harder.  
  
"Nubyuki, that's quite enough," a voice intervened.  
  
"Grandfather!" Tenchi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The elder man stood next to his father eyeing the small princess, a hint of shock in his brown eyes. "Ayeka...?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.   
  
Ayeka turned to face the elder man. Her young eyes widened in shock. "Brother..? YOSHO!?"  
  
--------   
  
well how was that? I tend to literally sketch out a drawing of what I want to happen next...   
  
Let me know what you think! ^_~  
  
~The MadHatter~


End file.
